Lee Bo Young
| Imagem=Arquivo:LeeBoYoung_180px.jpg | Nome= 이보영 / Lee Bo Young (Yi Bo Yeong) | CidadeNatal=Seoul, Coréia do Sul | Nascimento=12/01/1979 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz e modelo | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 이보영 / Lee Bo Young (Yi Bo Yeong) *'Profissão:' Atriz e modelo *'Data de Nascimento:' 12/01/1979 *'Local de Nascimento:' Seoul, Coréia do Sul *'Altura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Signo:' Capricornio *'Educação:' Universidade Feminino de Seoul Women (Bacharelado em Literatura Coreana), Escola de Desenho de Nova York Parsons *'Hobbies:' Leitura, esqui *'Idiomas:' Inglês, Japonês *'Grupo Sanguineo:' B *'Familia:' Marido/ator Ji Sung *'Agencia:' Fly-up Entertainment Dramas *Mother (tvN, 2018) *Whisper (SBS, 2017) *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014) (cameo - voz) *God's Gift - 14 Days (SBS, 2014) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) *The Equator Man (KBS2, 2012) *Hooray for Love (MBC, 2011) *Athena: Goddess of War (SBS, 2010) cameo *Harvest Villa (tvN, 2010) *Birth of a Rich Man (KBS2, 2010) *Queen of the Game (SBS, 2006) *Mr Goodbye (KBS, 2006) *The Ballad of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) *My Sweetheart My Darling (KBS, 2005) *Encounter (MBC, 2005) *Save the Last Dance for Me (SBS, 2004) *Jang Gil San (SBS, 2004) *People of the Water Flower Village (MBC, 2004) *Escape From Unemployment (SBS, 2003) Música Tema de Dramas *''One Fine Day in October'' com Uhm Tae Woong - The Equator Man OST (2012) *''깊은 슬픔 외 (신경숙 작)'' - The Equator Man OST (2012) Filmes *Athena: The Movie (2011) *More Than Blue (2009) *A Story Sadder than Sadness (2009) *I'm Happy (2008) *Once Upon A Time (2008) *A Dirty Carnival (2006) *My Brother (2004) Prêmios *'2017 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excelência em Atuação - Atriz (Drama de 2ª-3ª Feira) (Whisper) *'2014 50º Baeksang Arts Awards:' Melhor Atriz (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Daesang/Grande Prêmio (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio PD (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Ten Stars (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 2º Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards:' Top Excelência - Atriz (I Hear Your Voice, My Daughter Seo Young) *'2013 2º Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Lee Jong Suk (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 6º Korea Drama Awards:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Lee Jong Suk (I Hear Your Voice) *'2013 6º Korea Drama Awards:' Daesang/Grande Prêmio (I Hear Your Voice, My Daughter Seo Young) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência para Drama de Média Duração, Atriz (The Equator Man) *'2012 KBS Drama Award:' Prêmio de Melhor Casal com Lee Sang Yoon (My Daughter Seo Young) *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Prêmio Excelência de Mini Series, Atriz (Hooray for Love) *'2009 4º Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Prêmio Estrela Feminina *'2007 3º Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Prêmio Estrela Feminina *'2006 SBS Acting Award:' Prêmio Popularidade Top 10 *'2006 14º Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Melhor Atriz Estreante (A Dirty Carnival) *'2005 SBS Acting Award:' Prêmio Estrela Estreante *'2005 KBS Acting Award:' Prêmio Atriz Estreante Trivia *'Debutou em:' 1997 em um evento de super modelos *'Background:' Miss Korea 2000 Dae-Jun Links Externos *Profile (epg) *Profile (nate) Categoria:KAtriz